wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Current The SeaWing
"Terra, if that were the case, I'm sure that fire would ricochet off of you, and hit me somehow." ''To Terra about distraction Personality Current is pretty laid back and likes to start conversations, whenever it's absolutely necessary, he can be pretty sarcastic when he wants to be. Though calm, he has the temper of Tsunami if something really tips him. He could be slightly arrogant, though not that often. Appearance His scales are a light shade of cobalt blue, as well as purple irises. His glowing scales glow a chartreuse green (at this point I'm being pretty specific about colors x3.) He looks pretty handsome to get a sense of facial features. Which would explain why his twin sister, Flux, looks so beautiful. His chest and his back has a plasma burn, the one on his chest was when he was attacked by Oryx, Oryx's plasma cannon fired directly at him. The plasma burn on his back was from a slice of a World Key. On his back, there's also a lot of scars, some of those wounds are still bleeding to this day. ShadowShifter Current's mate, they met each other in a winglet off on another island, she was nice to him, however she was in love with another NightWing named Maku at the time. Current was in love with her as well as Maku. A prophecy emerged shortly after meeting each other, Shadow fainted and delivered a prophecy, they had to find a special emerald to keep everything in check (and by check, I mean order.) If they didn't; destruction would follow. As soon as Current found out she was with Maku, he was more than jealous, almost depressed. And due to this, he went out alone to find two evil mercenaries named Incinerate and Locust, he died in the process, which is how he got his plasma burn on his back. Before he left to find them he wrote ShadowShifter a note while she was asleep. This is what it read: ''ShadowShifter, If you're reading this, then I've left. I know you and Maku are together and I just want to say that I got a little depressed when I found out. It certainly wasn't a good experience to go through, feeling like your not wanted. I've left to find Incinerate and Locust, and I don't know if I'll be back or not, but I just want to tell you, that I love you. I don't care if you still love Maku or not, I love you. You're beautiful and passionate. And I just wanted to tell you in case I didn't come back. Heh, I guess this letter was a little maudlin, but I figure it would be easier to progress through without me from the way things are going right now. Best of wishes, Current Some time later, Shadow went insane, because of Maku not loving her. She began deliberately hurting herself, tearing her armor off, which is fused to her body. Current didn't like this so he tried to comfort her, it was the least he could do, the last time she tried to kill herself, he put a wing around her, and she stopped trying instantly. Another time skip, while she was still insane, Oryx's (Shadow's father) mind was taken over by an ethereal being, Oryx's attack was how he got his more recent plasma burn. To get rid of the ethereal being, Oryx had to kill himself. During the burial, Shadow finally told Current that she loves him. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters